I will not let go
by Kiyone Iwa
Summary: Having left the leaf village for almost ten years and reuniting with old friends, Kagome returns to her roots and possibly where she left off with a certain Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1:Home sweet home

Hello. I don't own anything.

A young raven haired female stood in front of her childhood home. The giant leaf symbol in plain view as she took a deep breath." Home sweet home. It's been awhile."

" You there." said one of the uniformed shinobi." You can't pass without the proper papers."

" Of course and I have them Kotesu." Kagome said, handing them over.

" Kagome...Higureshi? Well, I'll be. It's been what? Ten years? Go on in."

The black haired beauty exhaled," Now to find Neji."

As she walks around her childhood home and reminiscing as her feet guided her to a familiar place. Particularly a platinum blonde female in purple...

" Ino Yanamaka, is that you?"

The blonde looked up," Do I know - Kagome? Is that really you?"

Kagome nodded," _OH MY GOD! Look at you! You are even more stylish then I remember!"_

Ino laughed," Well, it's been about ten years."

Kagome smiled." So you still have something for Sasuke? Or did Sakura or some other girl laid claim to him?"

Ino shook her head," You been gone too long and Sasuke left the hidden leaf four years ago. Sakura became the village whore, sleeping with every guy in the village - except or Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kakashi sensei, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro,Lee, Yamato sensei...you get the picture."

" Yeah.." Kagome said." So you must have a boyfriend, right?"

Ino blushed," I do and his name is Deidara."

" Deidara?" Kagome repeated." he sound interesting.. is he a bad boy Ino?"

The blonde gushed, nodding.

Kagome saddened," You are lucky Ino, hope he doesn't leave you like Inuyasha left me."

Her blonde friend hugged her," Oh Kagome."

Kiba walked by when Ino called him over," Kiba, look who's here."

It took a second to register.

Kiba blinked his eyes," Kagome?"

" That's right and I'm here to stay you guys." Kagome stated," and hopefully I will have a home to return to."

" I'm sure you will Kagome," Ino assured her.

Not too far where they were, one of Sakura's regulars hand her some money.

" Thank you." said Sakura." when Sasuke gets back I will have all the experience to satisfy him."

" I doubt that.," Kagome countered, "I don't think even Itachi would want to touch you Sakura."

Sakura retorted," I don't sleep with everyone.. I give hand jobs."

Sakura didn't stop there," I can get anyone, anytime."

Kagome glared at the pinkette." Even Neji?"

" Even Neji." Sakura repeated coolly.

**Okay, I'm going to stop right there. Sakura might be OOC. And please don't kill me! If I get plenty of reviews it will encourage me to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kagome frowned at her, her hand raised and slapping Sakura across the face.

Sakura stepped back and grinned mechanically, " Why you...I admit you caught me off guard and that was a mistake. I'm going to rip your hair out!"

Her declaration made Kagome gasp.

Sakura stepped forward," You're ready to get your ass kicked? I was trained under lady Tsunade." cracking her knuckles as she advanced toward Kagome.

" Um, can we talk about th-this?" Kagome stammered," I'm sorry."

" A little too late for a apology." Sakura sneered.

Grabbing Kagome by the hair and Kiba intervened, or tried to- only to get punched in his stomach and falling to the ground, groaning.

" Now your turn." Sakura said icily.

" _Somebody help me!" _Kagome cried, struggling to get free.

A voice interrupted," What is going on here?"

' _That voice. Could it be Neji?'_ Kagome thought, seeing his brown cargo shorts from the corner of her eyes." Sakura, who is that you're holding by the roots of her hair?"

" It's just Kagome. She insulted me and I am going to put her in her place."

Neji's eyes narrowed," Release her right now."

"But...she-" Sakura inclined, " ...Fine! I'm late for another client anyway." she shoved Kagome to the ground," Consider yourself lucky. I won't be forgiving next time."

Kagome rose to her feet and dusted herself off," Thank you...it's you Neji." she smiled at her savior.

" I see you have returned to the leaf. Will you be here for good?"

Kagome nodded," Uh huh. Part of the reason I came back is because I missed our friendship."

Neji nodded," I see. " his lavender eyes softened somewhat." Welcome back to Konoha. I'll walk you to the Hokage tower."

" Thank you." Kagome said in appreciation, following her childhood friend, missing the small smile on his face.

'_So she has come back to me.' _thought the Hyuuga as he continued walking.

" So, Neji," Kagome smiled," how are you these days?"

" I've been training as of late and made jonin."

Kagome was impressed," That's great. I'm so happy for you."

Neji nodded, " Thank you for your kind words. How have you been in Tokyo?"

" Oh, you know...I graduated college and hope to be a teacher here. I got my degree last month."

Neji was impressed," Did you now?"

Kagome nodded," Yup, and maybe I can see you more often. I missed you and everyone else in the village."

Neji turned around and looked at her directly in the eye.

" Neji, something on your mind?" Kagome asked, blinking in confusion.

She got her response when he pulled her to him, claiming her lips. Kagome gasped and returned the favor.

" Well, well, Neji Hyuuga is straight after all." Tenten teased," how are you Kagome? I heard you were back and I never expected this..."

**Well, well looks like Neji likes Kagome. I'm stopping right here and the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. I appreciate those who favor this story. I enjoy writing it...until next time. Thanks again.^^**


	3. Chapter 3: The curse mark

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a plot.

" Nice to see you TenTen." Kagome said, releasing her hands off Neji," How have you been?"

" Oh, you know. Great. Neji and I are part of a team, including Lee and Guy sensei." the brunette explained.

" I see." Kagome said," Well, I hope to be a teacher here at the academy."

TenTen smiled and noticed Neji's stoic expression," What's wrong with you Neji? I caught you kissing Kagome and you freeze. Not the Neji Hyuuga I know."

Neji shifted his eyes to his team mate," What I feel for Kagome is none of your business. Excuse me."

The Hyuuga left the two females behind.

" Wait Neji! Come back!" Kagome called out, walking up to him," I'll see you later TenTen."

" Okay." said the kunoichi." later Kagome.

" Neji, I'm sorry if I upset you. TenTen was just teasing you." Kagome smiled, hoping he would open up to her.

" It's not that," Neji replied.," I am glad you're back. Do you wish to see lady Hinata?"

Kagome smiled," Of course I want to see your cousin."

Neji nodded," Then please follow me."

" Aye aye moi captain." Kagome joked, following him," but first I need to see if I have a home to return to."

"I made sure of it." Neji replied," I knew you would come back someday."

Kagome blushed slightly at his concern." Thank you Neji." her arms draped around his waist.

Neji rubbed her back," Anything for you Kagome..." his voice soft and ooc for him.

" I don't know what I will do without you." Kagome said genuinely.

Neji softened," Kagome, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

The Hyuuga told her about his curse mark. Kagome gasped in shock," I see. They must have a good reason behind it."

" They use this to control us." Neji implored.

" I can't believe it." Kagome said in disbelief." how can they live with themselves?"


	4. Chapter 4: First kiss

Hello. I don't own anything.

**It's been awhile since my last update. A lot has happened in my life recently...anyway, without further ado...here is the latest installment of I will not let go.**

" Class dismissed and see you tomorrow kids." Kagome dismissed them.

" See you tomorrow Kagome san."

Kagome smiled as she gathered her paperwork, not noticing the Hyuuga approaching her." Kagome, how was your first day teaching?"

The brunette smiled," Oh, fine. How was your mission?"

Neji replied," It was a success and I thought of you the entire time."

His statement made her blush," Really? I thought you and TenTen were a item. Having spend your time with her."

Neji shook his head," No, on the contrary. TenTen is my team mate, nothing more. You are much more than that."

Kagome blushed at his tone," You don't mean that."

" But I do." Neji trailed, getting closer to the brown eyed female," Kagome, there is something I want to tell you ever since you first arrived."

Her heart beating with anticipation," Yes, Neji? What is it?"

Pulling her to him and claiming her lips. Kagome kissed him back on response.

" Did I see the first kiss?" a voice giggled, interrupting the moment.

" TenTen." Neji said in a dull tone," where you shadowing me?"

" A little and I am happy for you." TenTen replied," I won't spy on you anymore."

Kagome and Neji saw her receding back as she quickly left.

" I'm sure she means well." Kagome stated," what to walk me home?"

" Actually I want to invite you to my place for dinner."

" Dinner at your place? Alright,." Kagome said," I will help you clean up and do not talk me out of it."

And so...

" That was the best curry I had in ages." Kagome said," I will help you clean up."

" It was instant curry and don't bother, it's just two bowls."

Kagome nodded," Either way it was delicious."

She blinked at his staring," Neji, something on your mind?"

He smirked as he pulled her to him, capturing her lips for the second time today. His tongue darting in her mouth.

Kagome closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, her arms draped around his neck.

**Alright, I'm leaving it here. If I get more reviews, it will encourage me to write more. Hint. Hint.**


	5. Chapter 5: The lemon chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hello everyone. I'm back and it's Spring Break...and without further ado...

" Kagome..." Neji said breathlessly," I want you."

"Want me how?...ohhh." Kagome breathed out before nodding," Okay."

Neji scooped her in his arms, carrying the former miko to his bedroom." You will be my first."

Kagome nodded," Mine as well."

He placed her on the bed, undressing her slowly.

Kagome's heart beat accelerated with anticipation as she watched him strip down. Leaning over his intended lover and claimed her lips. Kagome moaned in response as she rubbed his arms." Neji...please be gentle."

" I will." the Hyuuga said, parting Kagome's long slender legs and entering her in a single jab.

Her hymen broken as the mixture of their anatomies came together as one.

Kagome arched her back as she groaned softly, her eyes closing." Neji..."

Steadily thrusting inside her, Neji massaged her well endowed chest with his long masculine hands," Kagome..."

Their bodies moving together in perfect in sync.

* * *

><p>Kagome nuzzled against her newly inquired lover," You were amazing Neji."<p>

Neji smiled," And after six months and nearly eleven years of waiting for this moment."

Kagome smiled as she got up from the bed, slipping on her underwear," Hungry?"

Neji nodded," Want me to help you?"

Kagome smiled," Only if you want to." she leaned down to kiss him.

Neji smirked," Oh I want to." smacking her rear.

Kagome jumped," Neji!"

The Hyuuga laughed," What?" he freighted innocence.

Kagome playfully hit him," Oh, you." her back receding as she headed he opposite direction." I'll call you when it is ready."

Neji smiled," Thank you."

" No problem." Kagome said.

**Sorry if this chapter sucks. Please keep reviewing. **


End file.
